The purpose of this proposal is to develop a program of research on relationships between work and personality changes during the middle years of life. A committee of outstanding investigators from the various disciplines engaged in this area of research has been established to plan and organize work groups, seminars and conferences which will (1) critically assess competing theoretical formulations (2) analyze major methodological issues and highlight problems in this area (3) make explicit comparison of various options for planned social intervention and social experimentation in this field and (4) promote the development of research projects to fulfill the above needs.